prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 6, 2018 Smackdown results
The November 6, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 6, 2018 at Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Summary SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Paige kicked off the blue brand in Manchester, England. Shane-O-Mac addressed his surprising and controversial WWE World Cup victory (after a quick photo-op with the trophy), saying that he didn't actually think he was the best in the world and that the WWE World Cup trophy belonged to everyone on SmackDown LIVE. Shane introduced the team captain of the Men's SmackDown LIVE Survivor Series team: Daniel Bryan. The “Yes!” Man was honored by the distinction, but he was immediately interrupted by The Miz. The A-Lister, who was injured during a pre-match brawl prior to the start of the WWE World Cup Final, argued that he and Shane were co-holders of the best in the world title and that he should be chose over Bryan as the captain of Team SmackDown. Shane and Paige, surprisingly, agreed with Miz, but they also weren't looking to remove Bryan, so they announced Miz and Bryan would be co-captains of the squad. And although that team seemed destined to fail, Miz and Bryan astoundingly agreed several minutes later that Shane McMahon should be the first to join the team, and Shane-O-Mac accepted the offer! With the opportunity to become captains of the SmackDown LIVE Tag Team Survivor Series squad on the line, The Usos and The New Day rekindled their classic rivalry on the blue brand. Bodies were flying and slamming inside the squared circle and around ringside, highlighted by Kofi Kingston launching himself from the top turnbuckle onto Jimmy & Jey with a breathtaking leap to the floor. However, even as The New Day continued to pick up steam, The Usos rallied back when Jimmy caught Kofi with an unbelievable top-rope powerbomb and followed up with a huge splash that finally put New Day down for the clutch win. However, The Usos immediately made their first decision as team captains, announcing that The New Day would join them in their battle against Raw at Survivor Series. After Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey delivered a fiery message to Becky Lynch last night on Raw, the SmackDown Women's Champion retorted on the blue brand by very bluntly telling her that even though she “wasn’t meant to be in the main event or the talk of the industry” like Rousey was, here she stands. The RelentLass then doubled down on her promise to take Ronda's arm at Survivor Series and issued an open challenge for right here tonight. Suddenly, SAnitY's theme music began to blare through the arena, and they hit the scene... only to introduce their former running mate, Nikki Cross of NXT! Cross charged to the ring in a hyperactive and deranged manner, taking the microphone and eerily expressing her desire to “play” with Becky. Becky made it clear that she wasn't here to play, but to fight. Regardless, the match was next. Nikki Cross brought the intensity early and often against Becky Lynch, going at The Irish Lass Kicker full force. “The Man” slowed NXT's Twisted Sister with a Bexploder, but Cross kept throwing haymakers at the champ. However, the crazed Cross came up just short, despite unleashing an unorthodox attack from bell to bell, as Lynch caught her in the Dis-arm-her for the tapout victory. Rey Mysterio and Andrade “Cien” Almas squared off for the first time ever on SmackDown LIVE in front of the WWE Universe in Manchester. Prior to the bout, SmackDown's co-captains – The Miz and Daniel Bryan—decided that if Mysterio impressed, he would join the blue brand squad at Survivor Series. Almas came out of the gates hot, grounding The Biggest Little Man with a bruising attack. However, Mysterio's unyielding will and frenetic pace proved to be too much for Almas, and Rey finally secured the victory with a 619 and Dropping the Dime for the major win. Mysterio would have little time to celebrate his likely inclusion onto the Survivor Series team, however, as he was struck with an RKO out of nowhere by Randy Orton after the contest. Could Orton still be fuming after Mysterio defeated him in the WWE World Cup tournament? SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige announced who would compete on the blue brand's Women's Survivor Series team members, including Carmella, Naomi, Sonya Deville, Asuka and Charlotte Flair ... except The Queen was nowhere to be found. Instead, Mandy Rose arrived and first suggested she should take Charlotte's place. No dice. Rose was curious why everyone else on the team had gotten the nod over her, but she caught a swift forearm to the face when she brought up the name of Naomi's husband Jimmy. The melee soon dissipated and even saw some slight tension between BFFs(?), Mandy and Sonya. God's Greatest Creation had certainly caused quite the stir, but one larger question loomed over all: What's going on with Charlotte Flair? With the final spot on the SmackDown LIVE Men's Survivor Series team on the line, Jeff Hardy (Daniel Bryan's choice) took on Samoa Joe (The Miz's choice). The two engaged in a hard-hitting contest that saw each take ample chances while Bryan and Miz watched from the announce desk and talked up their selection. However, Hardy took one chance too many when he went for a Swanton Bomb, as The Samoan Submission Machine got his knees up before Hardy landed. Joe followed up by locking his foe in the Coquina Clutch, forcing The Charismatic Enigma to tap out and securing his place on the team. After the match, Joe began to gloat right in front of Bryan, and The “Yes!” Man responded by clocking him in the face. The fight spilled into the ring, where Bryan applied the “Yes!” Lock before Miz broke it up. After being provoked by Miz, Bryan decked The A-Lister and unloaded on him until fellow SmackDown LIVE Men's Survivor Series team member Shane McMahon arrived. However, the best in the world also felt Bryan's wrath when Daniel dropped him with a judo throw before departing. It's possible that Bryan thought Shane was Samoa Joe, but regardless, one fact rang clear: The SmackDown LIVE Men's Survivor Series team isn't even close to being on the same page. At least not yet. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) to be captain for Team Smackdown Men's Tag Team (17:32) *Becky Lynch defeated Nikki Cross by submission (5:44) *Rey Mysterio defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas (9:50) *Samoa Joe defeated Jeff Hardy by submission to qualify for Team Smackdown Men's Tag Team (9:14) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Survivor Series captains are chosen 11-6-18 SD 1.jpg 11-6-18 SD 2.jpg 11-6-18 SD 3.jpg 11-6-18 SD 4.jpg 11-6-18 SD 5.jpg 11-6-18 SD 6.jpg The Usos vs. The New Day 11-6-18 SD 7.jpg 11-6-18 SD 8.jpg 11-6-18 SD 9.jpg 11-6-18 SD 10.jpg 11-6-18 SD 11.jpg 11-6-18 SD 12.jpg Becky Lynch vs. Nikki Cross 11-6-18 SD 13.jpg 11-6-18 SD 14.jpg 11-6-18 SD 15.jpg 11-6-18 SD 16.jpg 11-6-18 SD 17.jpg 11-6-18 SD 18.jpg Rey Mysterio vs. Andrade Almas 11-6-18 SD 19.jpg 11-6-18 SD 20.jpg 11-6-18 SD 21.jpg 11-6-18 SD 22.jpg 11-6-18 SD 23.jpg 11-6-18 SD 24.jpg A brawl breaks out during Women's Survivor Series announcement 11-6-18 SD 25.jpg 11-6-18 SD 26.jpg 11-6-18 SD 27.jpg 11-6-18 SD 28.jpg 11-6-18 SD 29.jpg 11-6-18 SD 30.jpg Samoa Joe vs. Jeff Hardy 11-6-18 SD 31.jpg 11-6-18 SD 32.jpg 11-6-18 SD 33.jpg 11-6-18 SD 34.jpg 11-6-18 SD 35.jpg 11-6-18 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1003 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1003 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1003 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results